


The Unhappy Clock

by Phlebas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Children's Stories, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlebas/pseuds/Phlebas
Summary: Once upon a time there was a sad clock.The clock was unhappy for it had long ago lost its key and what use was a clock which could no longer tell the time?





	The Unhappy Clock

**Author's Note:**

> _For my son who inspires me to tell him stories everyday._

Once upon a time there was a sad clock. The clock was unhappy for it had long ago lost its key, and what use was a clock which could no longer tell the time?

The clock spent its days playing I Spy with the numbers on its face.

“I see something beginning with T…” said the clock.

“Teapot!” shouted number five.

“Yes, indeed.” said the clock. “Your turn number five.”

“I see a mouse!” said number five.

“That’s not right!” exclaimed number 12. “If you see a mouse you must say ‘I see something beginning with M’ not a mouse!” and the numbers fell to squabbling amongst themselves.

Suddenly, the clock began to laugh. It started out as a small snort and then it became a giggle and finally a big burst of laughter. 

The numbers stared at the clock in amazement for they had never heard it laugh before.

“Excuse me,” said a tiny voice from inside the clock “can you tell me if the cat has gone away?”

“Who are you?” asked number 12.

“I am a mouse,” replied the tiny voice “and I am hiding from the cat inside the clock. I’m awfully sorry for tickling you!”

“Quite all right,” said the clock with a last giggle. “I can tell you that the cat has gone away and it is quite safe for you to come out now.”

“Thank you very much for letting me have such a wonderful hiding place.” the mouse said. “Is there anything I can do for you to return the favour?”

“Hm,” said the clock. “If you find my key could you bring it to me?”

“What’s a key?” asked the mouse.

“Well,” said the clock, “it looks like a butterfly made out of metal. It has two flat metal wings on each side and a long thin body in the middle with bumps pointing out of the bottom of the body.”

“Why, there is something that looks just like it that in here, tucked away on the little shelf at the back!” The mouse carefully nudged it off the shelf and then pushed out of from underneath the clock where everyone could get a good look at it.

It _was_ the key and everyone waited as the mouse put the key into the keyhole and tried to turn it.

The mouse pushed and pushed for it was only a little mouse and the key was stiff and had not been used for a long time. But somehow the mouse managed it.

The key turned once, then twice, and once more before the clock could feel his gears starting to turn and the hands on his face starting to move.

Over the next few days the humans noticed that the clock was once again working and they fell into the habit of winding it each day so that the clock always worked.

The mouse visited the clock often and soon the clock, the numbers, and the mouse became the very best friends and the clock never felt unhappy again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story which I originally made up on the spot when my son asked me to tell him a story that included the elements 'a clock, a key, and a mouse'.
> 
> As it was an impromptu bedtime story, you can feel that it isn't really meant to be written down but was meant to be told extemporaneously.
> 
> We have gradually reworked it, changing the various outcomes over several re-tellings until we reached this version which he seems to have settled on as his favourite.
> 
> When he comes of age, if he wishes, I intend to list him as co-creator of this work.


End file.
